Mudblood
by firefly50
Summary: Um I'm not to good at the summary part. In fact this is my first fic ever, and first try at writing a fic, so please go easy on me. Anyways this is going to be a DracoHermione fic, what more is there to say?
1. Introductions

**Mudblood  
**

**Chapter 2**

** Summary:** Draco and Hermione are in their 5th year, they, of course hate each other. But what will happen when Professor Snape pairs them together to work on a project? Will sparks fly? Or will they end up killing each other? Like I said I suck at summaries!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N:** Hello sorry about the first chapter, I'm still new to all this so I had trouble editing it! Lol I noticed a bunch of mistakes but couldn't figure out how to correct them! Oh well. Anyways I think this chapter should be better, and longer, I'm trying also to make things funny. Anyways I would love it if you would REVIEW! kisses and cookies, Firefly

* * *

Hermione waved goodbye to her parents as she boarded the train to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends. To her surprise she had found out that Ron had made the other Gryffindor prefect. She had thought for sure that it would be Harry, not that she didn't want it to be Ron, but Harry seemed more likely to be the candidate for it, with him being famous and all. Harry had undergone a big change since their last year, when he had seen the dark lord return and kill. He was a lot quieter and his temper was always at bubbling point. Sometimes she or Ron would simply suggest something and he would snap at them.  
  
"I wonder how Harry feels about all of this?" she thought to herself. Ron suddenly pushed her playfully.  
  
"Come on Mione! We don't have all day you know!" He whined.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Ron bewildered.  
  
"Uh, earth to Mione?" Ron waved a hand in front of her face "We still have yet to find a compartment, you know! Plus my arms are sore from holding this trunk! Let's get a move on, girl!"  
  
"Er. . .yeah right." She said slowly to Ron.  
  
"It seems Hermione has forgotten that we're her best friends, doesn't it Harry?" Ron joked.  
  
Harry, who Hermione noticed had been quiet so far, looked up and smiled "Sure Ron." Was all he said.  
  
The three of them ended up finding a compartment and pushed their trunks on to the rack above the seats. Harry had put his owl away in a corner along with Ron's and was now covering the cages with a blanket. Hermione decided to let her cat go free and roam.  
  
"You better not let that ball of fur roam around Granger, you never know, it's so stupid it could actually find a way off the train and kill itself." A cold voice drawled from the compartment door, and muffled laughter after it. Hermione knew who it was right away.  
  
"Well, if it isn't King Malfoy the bouncing ferret!"she said in what would be a normal tone.  
  
Malfoy and his two brainless body guards stopped laughing. His pale face turned to stone as he glared at Hermione.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said, and then added with a voice like venom, "Mudblood"  
  
If it wasn't for Harry and Ron, Hermione would have just punched him right there. She hated that word, every time Malfoy said it, she felt like she was being pierced by daggers. He was not about to know that though, she kept her face emotionless, a skill she had mastered after being called a crybaby in first year. Before she got a chance to even defend herself, Ron had already "come to the rescue."  
  
"Don't call her that! You. . .you. . .stupid prick!" Ron shot out at him  
  
"Oh yeah Weasley, what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy drawled, smirking then he went on to insult Ron, "Are you going to hire a hit man to hurt me?" He asked. "Awwww to bad though, judging by the fact you don't even have a decent pair of robes, I don't think you could afford one." He said in mock pity.  
  
Ron turned magenta and lunged at Malfoy, Harry grabbed his robes just in time, as Crabe and Goyle started cracking their knuckles.  
  
"I don't think that your hit men are much better Malfoy," Harry said, "In fact they are so brainless that I don't think they could even through a proper punch."  
  
"Oh really Potter, want to try?" Malfoy threatened  
  
Just as they were about to go at each others necks, one of the new prefects entered the compartment, Hermione guessed she was from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Um," she said looking a bit scared at the looks Malfoy, Ron and Harry were giving each other, "I was, um, told to come get Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, and ask that they report to the front of the train for a briefing meeting with the prefects." She finished quickly, looking around nervously.  
  
"I'll meet you two in our compartment." Malfoy said to Crabe and Goyle as they left.  
  
It was then that Hermione noticed he had a prefect badge pined to his chest.  
  
"Great," she thought, "Just great, more time with Malfoy is just what I need."  
  
Ron's reaction on the other hand was slightly different. "You're a. . .a. . ."  
  
Hermione was wondering why he was having such a problem stuttering today.  
  
"Yes Weasley, I am a prefect, you know P-R-E-F-E-C-T, or is that a new word to your pathetic vocabulary?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
Ron just stood there gapping at him like a fish as Malfoy left the compartment.  
  
"Ron, close your mouth before you catch a fly, we better go." Hermione said stressfully. "Harry, we'll be back as soon as we can get out of there ok?" she looked at Harry as if asking if it was ok if they left. He simply nodded.

* * *

The compartment in the front of the train was dead silent, too silent. Ron and Malfoy were glaring daggers at each other and everyone else was just too afraid to speak. Hermione studied the people around her. There were the Slytherin prefects, none other than Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Hufflepuff's prefects were Hanna Abbot and Erine McEllen, two people which Hermione didn't mind. Ravenclaw's were a girl by the name of Maria Eller, who Hermione had never met, and Roger Davis. Then there was her and Ron. Just as Hermione was wondering if they were going to get along, Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon." He said shortly  
  
A couple of them mumbled a good afternoon back.  
  
"I believe that you already know what your duties are for this year, you keep other students in line, as well as yourselves; with that he looked directly at Ron and Hermione, you help with the first years, are in charge of student events, patrol the hallways at night, and you don not break any school rules; again he looked at Ron and Hermione as he said this. Dumbledor and the rest of the staff are intrusting that you will follow these duties and not use your privileges to their advantages.  
  
"What privileges?" Ron mumbled under his breath.  
  
Hermione had to asphyxiate (stifle-for those of you who have a vocabulary like Ron's) a giggle.  
  
"And with that said, you will now receive your shifts for the hallways." Snape pulled out a piece of parchment, "The pairs have already been selected at random and you are not allowed to change them." He took a breath and read from the list, "The 8 p.m to 9 p.m shift will be Ms. Parkinson and Mr. McEllen, 9 to 10 will be Ms. Abbot and Mr. Davis, 10 to 11 will be Mr. Weasley and  
  
"Please let me be with Ron!" Hermione prayed, "Please, please, please!"  
  
Snape continued, "Ms. Eller."  
  
"Damn!" Hermione cursed out loud, and then suddenly covered her mouth in shock.  
  
Snape looked up and glared at her, "10 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger for cursing in front of a teacher."  
  
Hermione turned crimson.  
  
"Well then," Snape smirked, "that leaves us with none other than Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy with 11 to 12; I expect that you will all report to your duties tonight, you are dismissed." He finished as he left the room.  
  
Everyone got up to leave at once that they all ran into each other. Hermione just happened to get rammed into Malfoy's chest, which felt like getting slammed into a brick wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." He snapped as he pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Great, now I'm even more stuck with Malfoy then I thought I would be in the first place!" She angrily thought to her self as she drowned out Ron's plans to kill Malfoy for her.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a year." She thought as she heard Ron mutter, "Snape! What a git, I mean you could fry ten whole chickens with the grease from his hair!  
  
**REVIEW!**

** A/N:** ta-da! Two chapters in one day! Wow I'm on a roll! Lol I hope to get the next chapter up soon, as long as I get more reviews! (Hopefully they'll be nice) Anyways thanks to my first reviewers!  
  
**dxdevlin** – Thanks for your review, I reviewed my self to tell you that the two word thing was a mistake, lol I was testing to see if it worked. Keep reading my story please!

**ashleyneo31** – Thank you too for your review! I'm glad I'm on your story list! I'll continue to write as much as I can as fast as I can...with out writers block that is! Thank you so much for reading my story.  
  
As you all can see reviews mean a lot to me so please REVIEW!!!! Thanks kisses and cookies, firefly


	2. My chapter 1 mishap

**OH NO! MY CHAPTER 1**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm going to cry! I worked really hard on that!!! DAMN IT!!!  
  
Ok for those of you who read it you can still read chapter 2! For those of you who are just reading chapter 2 not to much happened in chapter 1, um Hermione and Draco were just kind of introduced and stuff. Um Hermione's a prefect and so is Draco (they don't know that each other is) they still hate each other's guts; there's no relationship...yet.  
  
Um as for Draco he hates his parents for making him do things he doesn't want to. Both Hermione and Draco like "The Darkness" and are singing it in their rooms (just a random fact) Um that's really all the backround info there is in chapter 1.  
  
It's a good thing that I didn't put to much in it! I'm really really sorry (and sad that I lost it), however this is my first time dealing with fan fiction so I don't really know how all this works...yet. Please forgive me and I won't let this happen again!  
  
**Thanks.  
  
kisses and cookies  
  
firefly**


	3. Not again

**Mudblood  
******

** Chapter 3**  
  
****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N:** Hello once again! I figured since I totally f up my first chapter and only two people got to read it, that I work work as hard as I could to update chapter 3. You all don't know how sorry I am about that, I was devastated when I found out what I'd done and wish I could change it, but hopefully you all will keep reading, I swear I'll get better at this some day!

Kisses and cookies

Firefly

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall enjoying the Welcome Back feast. Hermione had already told Harry on the train about her rotten luck of getting stuck with Malfoy for prefect duties; in return he had given her his deepest look of sympathy.  
  
Ron was shoveling food in his mouth like he hadn't been fed in years, while still trying to plan out a way to kill Malfoy without anyone noticing. As the feast ended Dumbledore got up to say his parting words.  
  
"Well," He started, his voice ringing out over all conversation, making every student look up at him in respect, "Welcome back everyone, I hope that all your stomachs are full and happy," At this Ron moaned in agreement. "First years, the house prefects will lead you to your common room, please follow them. As for everyone else enjoy the year!" And with that the plates were cleared and everyone had gotten up.  
  
"Ron come on," Hermione pressed as Ron, who had been leaning against the table with his eyes closed in contentment and a hand resting on his stomach, opened his eyes looking extremely sleepy, "we have prefect duties, don't you remember anything?!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron wincing as he got up, "We have to attend to the midgets!"  
  
After guiding the first years to the common room, Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry who was sitting in one of the large red arm chairs staring into the fire.  
  
"Hey mate!" Ron greeted him, "Up for a game of chess?" Harry accepted and the two of them started playing, completely ignoring Hermione. That was fine with her, she was used to it.  
  
"Never get between boys and a game of chess." She yawned as she went upstairs to take a nap before her duties started.

* * *

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe his rotten luck.  
  
"I am stuck spending an hour a night with Mudblood Granger, with no one else around!" He muttered as he paced back and forth in his private chambers. Yes, having a powerful and power hungry father did have its advantages; he had ordered that Draco get his own private chambers for his studies. Not that Draco actually studied, last year he had barley scraped by in potions, and had made his father so angry that he ignored Draco for two months.  
  
Draco yawned, which made him realize that it was already 9 p.m, and in two bloody hours he would have to go meet Granger. Deciding that it was best he not fall asleep on the job he took a nap, setting his alarm to wake him in an hour and forty-five minutes.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!!!  
  
"Shit!" Hermione yelled as she jumped out of bed. It was five minutes until 11 and she had to go meet Malfoy. Quickly running a brush through her hair (A/N: yes the one she had been singing into in chapter one) she ran out of her private chambers and out of the common room.  
  
If Hermione hadn't been such a good student, she would have never gotten her own room; instead the teachers decided that such a dedicated student should have a room all to her self for her studies. Hermione loved it, she had a huge four poster bed that was made of dark oak, along with it came a matching dresser and desk. There was even her own private bathroom, which she was thankful for because fighting over the shower with Lavender had never been fun. Her favorite part of the room was the window seat that over looked the lake (A/N: I know how "original" but I couldn't help it!) she loved to paint by that window, or read, or sometimes just day dream. The room, had of course, been decorated in Gryffindor colors, but she never really liked red and gold, so she changed it to a midnight blue and silver.  
  
As Hermione rounded a corner sharply she ran straight into Malfoy, for the second time that day, just this time after running it hurt even more.  
  
"What the hell is he?" She wondered as she got off the floor, "iron man?! He has a stomach of steel!"  
  
"That's the second time today Mudblood," Draco said as she got off the floor  
  
All Hermione managed to do was glare.  
  
"I'm starting to think you like running into me."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Was her come back. The rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

The next morning everyone received their schedules in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Ron at once started complaining.  
  
"Look we have double potions with the Slytherins!" He said shaking his schedules, how come potions class is always with Slytherins?! I mean why can't we be with Hufflepuff or something!  
  
"Ron shut up already," Harry said, "We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures first anyway."  
  
And with that Harry and Hermione walked out to Hagrid's hut with Ron behind them muttering under his breath.  
  
Hagrid's lesson hadn't been that bad for once; he had decided to start the year off with something small. He had even chosen a more domestic animal, the puffskin. During the lesson most of the girls cooed over the little creatures while the boys played catch with them. When the lesson ended Hagrid gave them the assignment of writing a four inch essay on the puffskin and also making a list of the creatures that they wanted to study during the year. As the students rushed off to their next classes, Hagrid pulled Hermione, Harry, and Ron aside inviting them to tea later that afternoon, the glady accepted.

* * *

As Draco walked out of charms, he cursed under his breath, why did Professor Flitwick have to give them so much homework on the first day, and then why did he have to be stuck with Gryffindor in potions, it was like this every year. He would have liked potions if it wasn't for the Gryffindors, they always made him look bad, especially Granger. He sat down in his usual seat once he was in the potions room; the rest of the class filled in as Professor Snape swept past a row of desks.  
  
"Today," He said in his low greasy voice,  
  
"Similar to his hair." Draco thought running a hand through his own, he himself had decided to stop gelling his when he heard some Ravenclaws talking about how he was a mini blonde Snape.  
  
Professor Snape continued, "I will be assigning you a partner for a project you shall receive."  
  
Crabe and Goyle looked hopefully at Draco. "Mr. Potter you will be paired with Mr. Weasley, I hope that your to brains mushed together will get you somewhere." Snape said coolly, the Slytherins snickered.  
  
Draco waited for his name to be called, sitting back in his chair with his feet propped up, Snape took no notice of it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he heard, "you will be paired with Ms."  
  
"If its going to be a miss at least let it be Parkinson." Draco thought as he looked at Snape  
  
"Granger."Hermione's face fell. For the second time she was stuck with the person she hated most, in potions no less!  
  
"Sir," she heard Malfoy say, "there must be a mistake, I can't be stuck with Granger." He said her name like it dirtied his mouth.  
  
"I have made no mistake, now I want the rest of you to pair up with your partners as I explain this project," was Snape's reply.  
  
Hermione reluctantly get out of her seat next to Harry and walked over to Malfoy sitting on his left.  
  
"Each group will be assigned a potion in which they will make in class. Out of class I want you to meet with your partner and do research on the potion. I want a report on where it came from, who invented it, its causes and effects, the ingredients and how they affect the potion, the proper way to make it and to take it and anything else you think can get you a decent grade. To find out how it works on humans each of you will take your potion as the other records its effect." Snape explained; several students groaned in protest. "Now come up here to receive your potion when I call your name, the books in the back should have the ingredients and how to make it, and you may use them, however only in class."  
  
When Hermione's and Malfoy's names were called, Hermione went up to the front of the class she received and read the parchment as she walked back to the desk, groaning.  
  
"Well, Granger are you going to tell me what potion we have been assigned?" Malfoy asked her, "Or are you going to do this project on your own?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if I did anyway Malfoy." She replied sharply.  
  
Malfoy grabbed the parchment from her reading it.  
  
"What?!" He cried.

* * *

**A/N:** Muah hahaha cough ha! I left it at a cliff hanger, well kind of. Anyways there's chapter three! Chapter four should be coming really soon. I have a bunch of ideas written down on paper, I even have a scene I really want to put in but I have to work my way up to it first! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. Nothing like she seems

**Mudblood  
  
Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N:** Chapter four is now up!!! Like I said at the end of chapter three, I have tons of ideas; I just have to lead up to them! Anyways read on if you want to find out what potion Draco and Hermione are assigned!

kisses and cookies

firefly

* * *

Snape's voice ran through Draco's mind as he stated dumfounded at the parchment, "'To find out how it works on humans each of you will take your potion as the other records its effect' shit!" he thought, "shit, shit and more shit!" he looked down at the paper just incase he was hallucinating, he wasn't sure enough it said...  
  
Veritaserum – truth potion  
  
Hermione seemed to be having the same reaction he noticed, a look of dread had come over her face.  
  
"I'm not testing this!" Draco protested, "I refuse to let a mudblood force me into telling them things!"  
  
"Does it matter though Malfoy," she said quietly and coolly, "Or do you have something to hide?" she asked  
  
They both knew the answer to her question, there was really no use is asking it. Of course they had things to hide, Draco didn't want her to know his secrets, and it was likewise for her.  
  
"Look Malfoy," she sighed, sounding defeated "We're going to have to do this together weather we like it or not, ok."  
  
"No we are not," he replied, "I'm going to Professor Snape right now!" And with that he stalked over to the professor's desk, as Hermione slumped into her chair.  
  
"Professor Snape, I refuse to work with Granger on this project!" He told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you two were paired up and you will work with her." Snape drawled, as if he was enjoying torturing Draco.  
  
"I will not!" Draco protested, which was the wrong move.  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" Snape shrieked! "Ten points from Slytherin for not listening to a teacher, you will see me after class, now get back to work!" He ordered. Draco hoped that no one had paid attention to Snape's little outburst, but the whole class had heard and the Slytherins were looking at Draco like he had committed murder, Snape had never taken points from his own house. Draco walked back to his desk, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him.  
  
"Go get the book Mudblood." He said harshly to Hermione. For once she didn't reply and walked to the back of the room picking up a book on truth potions. Once they found the page where is gave directions on how to make Veritaserum, Draco started copying it down as Hermione went to get the ingredients.  
  
They worked in silence for the rest of the class period, Draco copying all the ingredients while Hermione made the potion. Finishing just in time they started putting the potions into three flasks, one for their project display and the other two they knew were for testing on each other. As the class started leaving Hermione spoke.  
  
"I think we should meet in the library tonight at 5 P.M., after dinner." She suggested to him.  
  
"Why? So that you can spend even more time with me along with our prefect duties?" Draco shot back, even though he knew it was for the project.  
  
"No you arrogant little prat, so that we can work on the project, the sooner we get it done the better, anyways you know that if you don't contribute to the project that I will go tell the professor and you will fail." She threatened him.  
  
"Fine then!" he replied frustrated that he had to work with her; she walked out of the room leaving him with Snape. He walked once more over to the professor's desk.  
  
"You told me to stay after class," He said to him.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I would prefer that you not have an outburst like that again," Snape told him.  
  
"I'm not the one who had an outburst, you greasy git, you're the one who yelled at the top of your lungs!" Draco wanted to yell at Snape, but he held his tongue, something he had learned to do after being hexed by his father for talking back.  
  
Snape continued, "I did not want to pair you with Granger, but you know very well that you barely passed this class last year."  
  
Draco was fuming.  
  
"Your father has sent me a letter asking that I do everything in my power to have you pass this class which is the reason you are paired with the know-it-all. Just thought you should know; you are dismissed." He finished  
  
Draco did not have another word to say, he stormed out of the room in a rage.

* * *

"Why me?! Why, why, why!" Hermione thought as she ate her dinner. The rest of her classes had gone fairly well, she had earned her house 20 points from answering questions in charms, and also passed a pop quiz. But she was stuck with Malfoy, first with the prefect duties, which she figured she could handle as long as they didn't talk, but now a project in potions, no less! Now she had to communicate with Malfoy. Even Harry and Ron had better luck; they got the Polyjuice potion, the one that all three of them had concocted in second year.  
  
At five minutes until 5 o'clock Hermione excused herself from the table, and headed to the library. She was surprised to see that Draco was already there with books piled on one of the tables, writing things down. Hermione sat down with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Just get to work mudblood." Draco ordered her, pushing a book to her side of the table.  
  
The rest of their study time was spent in silence.

* * *

Silence was the way that Draco and Hermione spent their meetings now, weather it was working on the project or prefect duties. It was like that until one night Hermione was late for her duties because she had fallen asleep in the common room working on homework. She ran to the corridor where she found Malfoy cornering a Gryffindor first year and yelling at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing out of bed at 11:45?!?!" He pressed as the poor girl cowered further into the corner  
  
"I...I..." she stuttered  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?" Draco yelled. This was where Hermione knew she had to step in.  
  
"Malfoy!" She gasped, "There's no need to yell at her!"  
  
"Jessica," she said softly to the girl, whom she knew because they were in the same house, "what happened, why are you out so late?" "I got lost!" Jessica cried, "I was just walking up the stairs, and then they moved! I've been wandering around for hours, I haven't done anything wrong I swear!" she had now started to cry.  
  
"Jessica, don't worry you're not in trouble, the common room is just up those stairs, ok."  
  
Jessica sniffed, "ok, thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem." Hermione called as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, it's now mommy Granger, isn't it" Draco's cold voice said from behind her.  
  
"No it's not Malfoy, if you weren't so cold heartless, you would notice that other people have feelings and don't need to be yelled at." Hermione turned around her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Malfoy looked taken aback, but that look was quickly replaced with his normal cold stare.  
  
"Don't tell me how to treat other people you filthy mudblood," Draco shot back at her.  
  
Hermione had finally had enough.

* * *

Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself forced onto the cold floor with Hermione on top of him. Before he even got a chance to push her off him, he had a knee pressed into his groin. He took a quick intake of breath as Hermione leaned closer pinning his shoulders to the floor.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER, call me that again!" she hissed venomously, almost serpent like.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Granger." He managed to fire back before he was pressed harder to the floor and Hermione's knee pressed harder in to his groin.  
  
"Don't play Crabbe and Goyle with me Malfoy," she said in a near whisper, her voice sent a shudder through him. "I never want to be called that word again."  
  
Her face was so close now, Draco could see freckles sprawled lightly across her nose, and her eyes were full of hatred as they bore through his. Then all of the sudden she released him, regaining her dignity, and walked away.  
  
Draco lay on the ground for quite some time, trying to catch his breath and replay what had just happened. He got up rubbing where Hermione had pressed his shoulders into the floor. Straightening his robes he walked away in the opposite direction she had left, thankful that no one had been there to see him get pinned to the ground by a girl.  
  
Hermione Granger was nothing like she seemed.  
  
**

* * *

A/N:** OK I'm stopping there until I get at least 10 reviews, I'll continue writing the next chapters but if I don't get ten reviews, this might not be updated. (Its not that I'm greedy, I just want to know what people think of my story) So for those of you who want to know what happens PLEASE REVIEW!!! And for those of you who don't PLEASE REVIEW for those who do. kisses and cookies firefly


	5. important noteplease read

Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this isn't an update, not yet at least. I've been working on chapter five for a while, but I'm at a little writers block right now, also I'm trying to make it longer, (some of you reviewed asking me to). I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be going on vacation this weekend and will be back Monday night, so the update will take a little longer, sorry! I'll try to come up with ideas while I'm there (I'm going to Scotland) and then try and update asap when I get back! kisses and cookies firefly 


	6. Chapter 5

**Mudblood  
  
Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does. 

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N:** Ok here's chapter five! I didn't expect to get that many reviews! Thank you to everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer and that's why it's taken me so long, lol, I finally realized that writing a story is a lot harder than I thought! I guess that my summary wasn't clear enough; Draco and Hermione will end up together! It will just take me a little while to get there, I don't want to move the story very fast.

* * *

She had no reason to rush, yet once she had rounded the corner out of Draco's sight Hermione found herself running. Breathless, she arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and mumbled the password to the sleepy painting. She entered the common room to find it deserted, just the way she liked it. Walking over to the table where she had left her homework, she sat down and tried to finish her Charms essay.  
  
After twenty minutes with nothing but two lines, she decided it was better just to go to bed. As she walked into her room she couldn't stop thinking about how Malfoy's face had looked when she tackled him to the ground. His stormy eyes had flashed an emotion of shock, maybe even fear, but they soon after were replaced by his emotionless mask of stone. The mystery of his eyes made her want to know more about him, to find out why he was so cold, and maybe to even to help melt it away.  
  
"Snap out of it Hermione!" she cursed herself, "You do not want to help that pure-blooded prick, you shouldn't even care about the reasons he's so cold!" Shaking her head as if trying to empty her thoughts, she sighed and crawled into bed. Little did she know someone else was also having mind- disturbing thoughts.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked himself as he paced back and forth in his room.  
  
"Well," a voice in his mind started to answer him, "you were just tackled to the ground for calling one of your sworn enemies a mudblood."  
  
"Yes I know that, but shouldn't I be furious, why aren't I thinking of ways to get revenge?" he questioned himself.  
  
"Because you don't want to," was the simple reply.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to? I hate her!"  
  
"Are you sure about that? Are you positive you hate her?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I've been sure for five years!! Feelings can't change after five years."  
  
Draco knew he really didn't want to have his revenge on Hermione; he just didn't want to admit it. If it had been Potter or Weasley who had done what she did, Draco would have been scheming of ways to torment them, but it was different with her; it always was.  
  
For the last four years, he had been tormenting the three, but it was mostly against Potter and Weasley. He had made jokes about Potter's heroism or his publicity, cruel remarks about Weasley's family, money, and how he was a sidekick to Potter. Yet the most he had ever done to Granger was insult where she came from.  
  
He knew why he never bothered to insult Hermione more; the truth was he admired her. He admired her loyalty, smartness, and most of all her ability to stand up for what she believed in. He had been amazed when she started S.P.E.W; he had never known anyone who would stand up for house elves. There was a certain respect hidden underneath his hatred, but of course she and no one else would never know that.  
  
His mind drifted back to her on top of him. Her brown eyes flashing with anger, making the green specks in them stand out, the color of her flushed cheeks, and the freckles sprawled lightly across her nose. She had defiantly changed over the years; her hair was tamed so that it cascaded in ripples over her shoulders, she had grown a few inches and was now in level with his shoulders, and she had finally filled out a decent figure. If fact she was actually very pretty...  
  
"Wait, I didn't just think about Granger being pretty, did I?" Draco said aloud, jerking from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes you did." The voice in his mind was back again.  
  
"No, no I didn't, I'm delirious, and I need sleep." Draco denied  
  
"You're in denial."  
  
"No I am not! I'm going to bed now!"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
With a "humph" Draco closed his eyes as he lay in his emerald green sheets, what the hell was wrong with him? His feelings could not change in five years, could they? No. His feelings would not change in five years.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall in a grumpy mood. Pansy had cornered him in the common room making him late.  
  
------  
  
"Hi Draco!" She had said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco had replied rolling his eyes, he knew that whenever she used her "sweet voice" she wanted something.  
  
"I just want to talk to you!"  
  
"Yeah right Pansy; just tell me what you want, even though the answer is going to be no anyways."  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."  
  
Draco had completely forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip, he hadn't even realized it was Friday.  
  
"I'd rather not." He said walking away.  
  
"Oh Draco, you're just playing hard to get, you want me to beg you don't you?" Pansy had moved so close to him he was backed against the wall.  
  
"No I don't. Now, please get out of my way, I'm late for breakfast."  
  
Pansy giggled, Draco gagged.  
  
"Silly Draco, you're always trying to avoid me, but I know you can't resist me." Pansy said moving in for the kill.  
  
Before Draco could protest she had pressed her lips to his, not responding to her kiss at all, Draco pushed her away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Look," he had snapped, he wasn't going to let her down nicely this time, "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you, I don't want to go out with you, I don't like you, and I never want you to try and kiss me again!" He finished satisfied with the hurt look on Pansy's face he walked out of the common room.  
  
------  
  
"What a desperate slut." He shuddered as he sat down at the Slytherin table. At the start of the year he had thought he would be able to stand her, he even remembered wanting to be paired with her for the potions project if he had to, but now she was always around him breathing down his neck.  
  
As he was dishing out bacon onto his plate, the post flew in. He wasn't expecting anything but his owl landed right in front of him, baring a cream colored envelope with an emerald green seal; Draco knew at once who it was from.  
  
Forgetting about his bacon, he ripped open his letter, his face paling as he read it.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I have just received an update on your grades from the Headmaster, and I must say they are most disappointing. If you don't shape up soon, you will not be able to reach your goal of becoming a death eater. If in the next month I don't see an improvement, you will face serious consequences.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
L. Malfoy  
  
"Great this is just wonderful." Draco thought to himself as he folded up the letter. He wasn't worried about the death eater part; it was the serious consequences that he was afraid of. However, the not being able to reach your goal of becoming a death eater...  
  
Goyle's voice broke his thoughts "Hey," he grunted, "you got a letter, who's it from?"  
  
"No one." Draco said quickly.  
  
"Oh. Ok whatever then." Goyle mumbled as he shoved more food into his mouth.  
  
Draco had lost his appetite, he knew what his father meant by serious consequences and he sure as hell didn't want to face them again. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he got up quickly, deciding he would rather be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Ron, although she was surrounded by her best friends, she felt rather lonely. As she picked at her French toast her thoughts drifted back to when she had met Ron and Harry in the common room.------  
She had rushed into the room remembering last nights events, already excited at what Harry and Ron would have to say about her standing up to Malfoy. She saw them off in a corner whispering, their heads close together.  
  
"Morning guys, guess what?!" she greeted them. Instead of the warm welcome she had expected, the two of them whirled around with startled flushed looks on their faces. They looked almost embarrassed to see her.  
  
"Were they talking about me?" she had thought  
  
"...good morning 'Mione." Ron had said  
  
"Morning" Harry said looking at the ground.  
  
Hermione looked at them quizzically, "Guess wh-," she started but decided to save it. "What's going on you guys?" she asked instead, "You both look like you committed a crime."  
  
"Nothing!" They both said rather quickly, too quickly.  
  
"Come on you guys, you can tell me!" Hermione said with a smile, it was probably something about homework.  
  
"Tell you what?" Ron asked  
  
"What you guys were talking about! Come on tell me!"  
  
"It's nothing really Hermione." Harry snapped ending the conversation 

-----  
  
"Why had they acted so strange?" She thought as Ron cracked a joke and the whole table erupted in laughter.  
  
In fact the whole week they had been acting funny, Harry was never around in the evenings, and was always rushing off to do something. Then every time Hermione had seen Ron come back from his prefect duties, his face was always flushed and sometimes his hair was messed up; not to mention a couple of times he didn't even come back on time.  
  
Gathering her things she decided to leave and get an early start to her classes.  
  
"Hey you guys," she started to ask Harry and Ron, but the two were laughing and talking with the rest of the table, to busy to notice her.  
  
"I'll just go then." She said to no one.  
  
About ten minutes later as she was walking to charms, Harry and Ron ran up to her breathlessly.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, why did you leave the table without telling us?" Ron asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I did tell you, you just didn't acknowledge it." She replied.  
  
"Oh, well," Harry started to explain  
  
They were acting as if the episode in the common room hadn't happened. She had been slightly put out by the way they had treated her, and now they were trying to act like it didn't happen!  
  
"Don't worry about it. Did you do your homework?" Hermione changed the subject, she didn't need excuses, and she didn't want to start something. She would just have to deal with her feelings, they always got in the way anyways.

* * *

That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. Hermione was reading while Harry and Ron were working on the potions project because Snape had told the class he had given them more than enough time and they should be close to done. That had made Hermione nervous; she did not want to test her potion with Malfoy at all, luckily they had decided that they wouldn't meet tonight; plus she had prefect duties off so she had a night free with her friends.  
  
"Who wants to be given a truth potion by their worst enemy?" she thought  
  
As she was picking up her things she remembered it was Friday that meant tomorrow was Saturday and they would be going to Hogsmeade!  
  
"You guys!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry and Ron  
  
They looked up from their papers.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday! We get to go to Hogsmeade! What do you two want to do while we're there?" she asked  
  
Their faces both suddenly flushed.  
  
"Well, uh, you see..." Ron tried to say, "we, er, have, um, you know, well..."  
  
"Dates." Harry finished  
  
"Ha ha very funny guys, come on, who are you dating, Moaning Myrtle?" Hermione joked  
  
Harry turned beat red, and Ron doubled the shade.  
  
"No Hermione," Harry started, "I'm going out with Erin Haley, she's, er, um a Ravenclaw and on the quidditch team.  
  
Hermione was in shock.  
  
"So then," she managed to get out  
  
"Ron's dating Maria, you know that prefect he has duty with." As Harry told her this Ron turned an even darker red.  
  
"So you mean, you're taking them to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, we're sorry Hermione; we were trying to figure out how to tell you this morning..." Harry was doing all the talking.  
  
"How long?" Hermione asked  
  
"and...what?" Harry hadn't listened  
  
"How long?" she asked once again  
  
"Well, er, for the last couple of months." Harry replied.  
  
This wasn't fair, it just wasn't! Why hadn't they told her?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Unfortunately she was starting to get mad, they should have told her!  
  
"um..."  
  
"Just forget it Harry. I can't believe you didn't tell me, I would have been happy for you, you know! What did you think I was going to go tell them to stay away from you two or something? You're my best friends for shits sake!" Hermione yelled.  
  
At this the whole common room gasped, they had never heard her swear before.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender gasped.  
  
"Oh shut up already and get back to work, mind your own business while you're at it." Hermione snapped she didn't need everyone watching her.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry started to say.  
  
"No Harry, you should have told me, I can't believe you didn't! I would have told you!"  
  
"You didn't tell us about Krum last year." Ron had finally spoken up.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER NOTICED I WAS A GIRL!!!!" she yelled.  
  
All eyes were on them.  
  
"Hermione, it's not that big a deal." Harry said looking around trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yes it is! We're best friends, best friends tell each other when someone new enters their life, or if they can't spend time with each other because of a date! But you know what Harry; I guess it isn't a big deal to you." Hermione's voice had gotten softer, but it was full of venom and hurt. "Because I guess you don't see me as a best friend." She finished, turning as she walked briskly to her room  
  
"...Hermione! Wait!"  
  
Too late she was already in the sound proof sanctuary, which she was glad for; she slid up against her door.  
  
Why had they done that to her, did they not know how much it hurt? Not to mention now she couldn't, or it was more like she chose not to, go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'll just spend my day in the library." She thought, "Typical for me."

* * *

After dinner Draco was exhausted. First because of his letter and then because he had failed three papers, two in transfiguration and one in Defense Against the Dark Arts. If his father found out about that the serious consequences would happen. He was thankful that he wasn't meeting with Granger at all today, he didn't need to end his week with her, which would ruin his whole weekend, not that it wasn't already.  
  
Walking into the common room he found Pansy guarding the door to his room.  
  
"Draco, we need to make plans for tomorrow!" she said in her sickly sweet voice.  
  
She never gave up did she?  
  
"Pansy I told you." He started; he really wasn't in the mood, just having found out about his papers.  
  
"You don't tell me anything, you're coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." she ordered  
  
"No I am not." Draco simply stated, "now will you please let me into my room, I want to relax."  
  
"No Draco."  
  
"Yes, no let me in, I already told you I don't want to go anywhere, do anything, or just be around you now get out of my way!" He snapped  
  
"DRACO MALFOY," Pansy wailed angry tears streaming down her face, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU; WE'RE MENT TO BE TO GETHER! YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME; I'LL CHAIN YOU TO ME IF I HAVE TO!"  
  
The whole common room was staring at them.  
  
"Great gossip is what I need." Draco thought  
  
"Get...out...of...my...way." He said to Pansy with a sting to his voice.  
  
She glared at him; she had obviously noticed everyone staring at them.  
  
"You won't get away that easy Draco, I'll find you tomorrow, you watch."  
  
"Whatever, Pansy just let me into my room." He hissed  
  
"FINE!" Pansy was yelling again, but Draco was too quick he was already in his sound proof chambers.  
  
"Even better," Draco thought leaning against the door, "now there's no way I can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I guess I'll just do extra credit in the library or something, its not like I don't need it."

* * *

**A/N:** ARGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! FUSTRATING! MY COMPUTER IS BEING A DUMB ASS! I CAN'T GET THE LINES IN RIGHT OR THE INDENTS! GRRRRRRRRR!!! Ok there I'm done. I know the ending isn't too good but I couldn't think of another way to end it! Also, I know it's not the longest chapter, but it's longer than my others! I really want to get to the really dm/hr stuff but I don't want to move fast! (I hate stories where they hate each other one day and the next one they're in love with each other). With that said I have some important news:  
First, I'm looking for a beta, I'm real slow on chapters and stuff because I live in Europe (Germany) so of course I travel, but I would love it if I could send my chapters to someone so that they can catch my mistakes and stuff. If any of you want to just give me your e-mail in a review so I can talk to you about it and stuff. Anyways for those who don't still review please, I really love getting reviews; it's great to know what people have to say about my story!  
Second, because of my dad's work, I move. (Although this was my first) This August I will be moving back to the states. That means that I won't be able to update for a while, plus the people I'm staying with when we get there (we still need to buy a house) have a broken computer, so that's no good. I'll probably be able to write but updating will be hard. So if chapters come really slow for a while please don't think I ditched the story and stop reading and reviewing!  
Well I just thought you all should know what's going on! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Mudblood  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does. Rating: PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!) A/N: Presenting chapter six! Also I have bad news; my internet is being shut down today so it's going to be harder to post chapters but I'll try ok! Anyways here it is!  
  
Hermione entered the library with thoughts spinning around in her head; she had accidentally walked into an empty classroom where Harry and Ron were talking to their girlfriends.  
  
------  
  
"...And when Harry told her she threw a huge fit!" Ron had finished telling the two girls about what had happened the night before.  
  
Hermione hid behind a bookcase as the four of them entered.  
  
"So would you mind if we just went and tried to talk to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry we do mind," Erin said pouting at him. "I mean come on; you were going to ditch her anyways."  
  
"Yeah but..." Ron started.  
  
"Ron why don't you just let her figure it out for herself, she is a know-it- all. Besides she's just jealous that you two have us, maybe when she finally figures out that no guy will ever want her she'll come crawling back to your friendship," Maria finished.  
  
"That's not..." Harry had tried to say but Erin already had him by the sleeve.  
  
"Come on Harry, you know its true, just forget about it! You're always complaining how she makes you do your homework! Let's go!"  
  
Hermione wanted to jump out and state her case but the four were already gone.  
  
------  
  
Now she was in the library, confused and mixed emotions welling up inside her, she would try to push them away by reading a book.  
  
Emotions only get in the way, she reminded herself.  
  
No one in Slytherin was staying behind; Draco was left alone for a change, and he liked it.  
  
Ah, this feels nice, he thought as he sat down in one of the velvet green armchairs in the common room.  
  
Then he remembered his grades, if he didn't start working now he would dig himself into a deeper hole then he was all ready in. Grumbling, he got up and went to get his books.  
  
An hour later Draco had finished his Potions homework, and was starting on Transfiguration, when he decided he needed a break. No one was in the school, and if anyone was they were probably in detention because no one ever liked to miss a Hogsmeade trip. Draco decided he would take this to his advantage and check out a couple of books he had wanted to read; it would be better that no one saw him browsing in the muggle section.  
  
"What started me liking all this muggle stuff?" He asked himself. He would never admit reading literature written by muggles or listening to muggle music groups, it would be treason to his dignity.  
  
He walked into the library and went straight to the muggle section, looking for his favorite book; however, it wasn't there.  
  
"Who would take..." he started to wonder he heard a snort of laughter and whirled around. Seeing no one he walked quickly out of the muggle section and over to the armchairs near the window.  
  
There sat Hermione, curled up in an armchair, lost in the world of books she was reading Shakespeare's works, his book.  
  
I wonder why she's here, he thought before saying something to her.  
  
"Well, well, well Granger," he drawled, "I'm surprised to see your nose in something other then school books."  
  
Wrenched out of her world Hermione looked up, a startled look crossing her features, however it was soon replaced with a glare.  
  
"Hmm, interesting Malfoy," she started her voice was icy; "I didn't think you would recognize that this wasn't school related, unless of course, you've been secretly reading muggle books." She finished glaring at him.  
  
Man, she was quick, but not quick enough.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Granger; I would never dirty my mind by reading something written by your kind. I'm a bit more surprised you seem to have forgotten that in muggle studies we went over their famous authors."  
  
Hermione instantly flushed as she threw him a glare.  
  
"So why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" he asked her.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, it's none of your business."  
  
"Are you here because Potter and Weasley got detention and you have no other friends to go with?"  
  
"I...said...shut...up." Hermione growled her face was red with anger.  
  
Obviously something had happened between the three, and Draco wanted to find out.  
  
"Or," he said in mock baby tone, "Did they find someone better then you to go hang out with?"  
  
He had hit the jackpot.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY!" She yelled as she stood, one fist clenched and the other clutching the book.  
  
"Language, Granger, language, the librarian is out on lunch break but she could return real soon if she hears someone yelling."  
  
"Shut the hell up and get away from me you arrogant ass hole." She didn't yell this time.  
  
"Getting a little nasty now, I wouldn't imagine someone like you to use the language you are now."  
  
"You don't know one thing about me. Now if you're not going to leave I will."  
  
Draco blocked her path.  
  
"You never answered my question; where are Potter and Weasley?" he asked, he wouldn't let her go just yet, he was having way to much fun playing with her.  
  
Her mask of anger faded, and she suddenly looked hurt and worn.  
  
"They're in Hogsmeade, ok Malfoy, are you happy now? You know where they are now so will you please leave me alone." She sighed, her eyes started to swell up in tears.  
  
Since when did she give up so easily? Something was really bothering her, and for some strange reason he wanted to help.  
  
'What?! No I don't want to help her, she can go cry her heart out, what do you care!?' Draco thought to himself angry that he thought he could help her.  
  
Looking up to insult her one last time, he noticed she was already gone.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered.  
  
Hermione had made it up to her room without crying; now that she was there she threw herself onto the bed sobs racking her body. She hated how she kept her emotions inside! Someone or something always found a way to set them off, causing her to end up like this. If Malfoy had never entered the library she would have been fine! The books would have comforted her, they always did. But no, Malfoy had to come and press the subject even harder, and now because of him she was here, crying her eyes out. Wiping her eyes as she sat up, she decided just to stay in her room for the rest of the day, she could paint eat chocolate, or she could read the sappy romance novels hidden under her bed, she had enough to do.  
  
Hours later after finishing a painting of the lake, two romance novels, and 3 bars of chocolate, Hermione realized that it was time for dinner. All the students would be back by now and she wasn't looking forward to being with her fellow Gryffindors; Lavender and Parvati had probably already spread the news about her outburst through the whole house, she really didn't need people asking what was wrong.  
  
An idea suddenly popped into her mind, "I'll go eat in the kitchens! That way I don't have to see everyone and I can eat whatever I want!" with her mind made up she walked down to the kitchens making sure no one saw her. Tickling the pear she entered the vast room full of pots and pans, one of the house elves rushed up to her.  
  
"How can I help you miss?" it squeaked. "Well I was just in here..." Hermione started to say before she was cut off by the house elves voice.  
  
"Are you here to meet Mr. Malfoy?" it asked.  
  
"What? I..." Hermione asked, and then she noticed Malfoy sitting at one of the tables, a classic smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"We shall go get you friends a plate of food miss!" the house elf squeaked and ran off.  
  
"But I don't, we're not." Hermione didn't finish  
  
"Why don't you just sit down Granger, it wouldn't be very nice of you to refuse the poor little elves would it?" Malfoy drawled from his seat.  
  
To tired and hungry to resist Hermione sat down with a "humph" next to Malfoy.  
  
"So, he said we seem to be running into each other a lot today, can't get enough of my can you?" Malfoy said  
  
"Put a sock in it." She shot back. Lucky for her the house elves rushed over with two steaming plates of food.  
  
"Thank you very much." Hermione said softly to them.  
  
"Is this all?" Malfoy asked looking down at his plate. The house elves blushed and started to wring their hands.  
  
"Well you see sir..." one started to say but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "how rude can you get?!" she glared at him turning to the house elf she smiled and said, "This is more than enough, no need to worry we're fine, you can go now." They vanished with small pops after wishing them a pleasant night.  
  
"What the hell Granger I'm hungry!" Malfoy spat  
  
"Just because you get a banquet at your home doesn't mean you get one here." She spat back, "Besides if you wanted so much food then why didn't you go to the Great Hall with the others?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Granger." Was all he said before he started digging into his food.  
  
They spent their meal in silence, thank Merlin for Hermione; she wasn't sure if she could stand talking to Malfoy. As she finished her dessert she looked down at her watch it was already 11:15 and weekend curfew was at 11.  
  
"Had we been eating that long?" she thought to herself  
  
"Malfoy we need to leave." She told him as she got up.  
  
"There is no 'we' Granger; I can leave whenever I want to." He replied as he finished his meal.  
  
"Not if you want to get a detention from Filch, its 11:15."  
  
He looked down at his watch, glaring at her he got up.  
  
"Fine then." He said as he followed her out the door.  
  
Walking briskly down the corridor, Hermione wondered to herself why Malfoy had also been eating in the kitchens. Before she had a chance to turn around and ask him she saw Mrs.Norris, Filch's cat walking down the corridor towards them meowing.  
  
"Shit." She and Malfoy said at the same time, they both started to run. Before she knew what was happening she was pulled behind a tapestry into a tight enclosed space, pressed up against Malfoy's body.  
  
"What the hell Malfoy..." she started to say but his hand quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What is it my pretty?" she heard Filch cooing to his cat, "Are some little buggers out of bed?"  
  
Hermione realized that Malfoy was saving their butts, if Filch caught the out them out this late they had a one way ticket to detention. Yet this, this was just plain weird she was pressed up against her worst enemy in the strangest position; he head was at level with his shoulders and her hands were up against his chest, to anyone who didn't know what was going on it would look like...  
  
Looking up at Malfoy who was staring at something on the wall behind her, she noticed how much he had changed over the years. He was no longer scrawny and small, but had grown a few inches and towered over her. Quidditch had given him muscle and she could feel the firmness of his chest as his breathing calmed from their sprint. His blonde hair had been freed from the restraining gel and it fell slightly into his eyes. He was actually starting to look good, maybe even... Wait, was she just thinking about Malfoy in a good way? Her disturbing thoughts were broken as she heard Filch stalk away.  
  
Malfoy removed his hand from her mouth with a disgusted look on his face she roughly pushed her out of the nook and started furiously wiping his hand on his robes.  
  
"Well," he sneered, "aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"For what?" no way she did not want to thank him.  
  
"Saving your arse is what." He replied coolness in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy" Hermione said like it was forced.  
  
The trademark smirk flashed upon his face, "Never thought you would be thanking me Granger."  
  
"Oh believe me, I won't be, the only reason you got that was because I, unlike you, have manners." With that she walked away.  
  
"What a stupid prat." She thought.  
  
"Stupid bitch." Draco thought as Hermione walked away. He had just saved her neck and she barely even thanked him! Thinking back to being so close to her in the little space gave him an uneasy feeling. He had tried to keep his eyes focused on the wall behind her, but his nose couldn't help catching the coconut scent of her shampoo, he loved coconut. A/N: I love coconut!!! Yummy!  
  
"Ugg," he thought, "what's been up with me lately? I seem to find myself thinking about Granger in ways that are civil." Then he said aloud, "Don't answer that." To his mind that was waiting to play games with him, luckily it left him alone.  
  
Monday came and Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry and Ron, she had her reasons though, they hadn't even noticed her! She was sitting right next to them in Potions and they were acting like she wasn't there! It hurt but she wouldn't let is show.  
  
"They've probably been brain washed by those two bimbos." she thought to herself as Snape entered the room in his usual manor.  
  
"I seemed to have made a mistake with your potions project," he started to explain to the class, "it occurred to me that you are all doing different potions therefore some of them take more time to brew then others. Because of this we will have to wait months before presenting the projects; some of you I realize are already done. Hence forth I am assigning more work to be done between each pair of partners; and no" he said to a group of Slytherins who had started to pair up, "you will not be choosing who you work with, you will do the work with your current partner who as a matter of fact is now your potions partner for the rest of the year, you will work in and outside of class with together."  
  
In response to Snape's information, the class groaned.  
  
"Great," Hermione thought to herself, "I'm stuck with Malfoy for everything!" Groaning she walked over to start the day's assignment.  
  
"This day can't get any worse." She muttered under her breath. Little did she know, it could.  
  
A/N: ok I don't really like this chapter but oh well later! sorry that everything is messed up I really can't fix it because THE MOVERS ARE HERE! I think you all know when it changes scenes so those of you who review please don't flame me or anything for this chapter, I just really wanted to post it for you guys! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Mudblood**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N: **Okay well here it is, I know it's taken me forever but that's because my movers were here, I've been away on trips and I have a bunch of work for an A.P class that I'm taking, so yeah I'll try to get my work done so I can write! Enjoy! Please review!

"Give me the vile!"

"No! It's My turn to do something!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!"

Hermione and Draco were fighting over a vile of unicorn blood for the potion they were assigned to make. Draco had been making every potion since they were partnered and Hermione was tired of writing doom directions and ingredients.

"Let go of the vile Granger." Malfoy snapped as he pulled it across the caldron.

"No Malfoy! Its my turn to do something stop being such an aragonites prick!" Hermione said as she gave a tug pulling the vile toward her, at the same time so did Draco. The vile shattered, spilling the slivery liquid all over their hands and into the cauldron. With shocked looks on both their faces, Hermione and Draco looked over into their caldron, it had turned a bright shocking pink instead of the pale blue it should have been and was starting to bubble up.

"Shit." They said in unison.

But it was to late, Hermione threw her hands up to her face just as the potion exploded and sticky hot pink liquid was drenched all over Hermione and Draco as well as the space around them.

Hermione brought her hands down and looked at them, they had turned pink and were sprouting large purple boils, which were very itchy; she scratched one on her thumb,

"Ouch!" she cried as the boil popped creating more pink substance. Before she could warn him, Malfoy had scratched his face; there was a startled, rather girly scream as pink liquid shot out from his face.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! What have you done?" Snape's voice rang out in anger.

With Malfoy to busy moaning and clutching his face, which had started to swell, Hermione began to answer while trying not to scratch sprouting boils.

"Well sir, I think we added to much unicorn blood, and we created a..."

"pink puss potion." Snape finished for her, "and how did that happen?" he asked enjoying the embarrassed look that fell across Hermione's face.

"We, er, were fighting over the vile and it, er, broke into the cauldron." She muttered looking down.

"Well, a rather foolish potion created by foolish actions." Snape said his lip curling, the Slytherins started sniggering. Her was about to humiliate Hermione more when Draco's agonizing moans seemed to come to his attention. "Miss Granger escort Mr. Malfoy and yourself to the hospital wing." He ordered

Hermione and Draco started to leave.

"However," he wasn't finished yet, "you," he paused looking at Malfoy, " and Mr. Malfoy will be back here tonight at eight and the next two, for disrupting my class." A few Slytherins gasped, Malfoy had never gotten detention from Snape before. "Now go!"

At the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had laughed at the site of Hermione and Draco pink with what had become large purple boils. The two had been given a sleeping draft so that they would not yell in pain while Madam Pomfrey removed the boils.

Hermione was just waking up, she winced as she pushed on her hands to sit up, they were wrapped in bandages. She looked over at malfoy who had also just woken up, and instantly broke into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell is your problem Granger?" he asked.

"You...Hair." She managed to get out before she was overcome by another wave of laughter.

At the word "hair" Malfoy had jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Once again Hermione heard another undignified yell, he came out clutching his hot pink hair.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you've discovered your hair." Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room. "The potion seemed to have a bad reaction with your shampoo. What kind do you use?" she questioned.

If looks could kill, Madam Pomfrey was long gone

"Herbal Essences." Draco muttered

Another wave of laughter hit Hermione; she held her stomach as he shot her a mencing glare.

"Which kind?" Madam Pomfrey continued.

"The Mint mix." He replied (A/N: I know theres no such kind but I couldn't have his hair smelling like flowers.)

"_At least it isn't roses." _Hermione thought

"I see, well your hair should stay pink for about a day as long as you don't use your shampoo until the color is gone." Madam Pomfrey told the very unhappy looking Draco. "You two may leave now."

Picking up their bags they both got up heading toward the door as the clock rang eight. Hermione hadn't realized how late it was.

"Great detention with Snape," she thought, "and Malfoy."

His hair was pink, hot pink! How was he going to deal with a flaming hot pink head?! Draco ran a hand through his hair, he heard Hermione snigger.

"Shut up Granger, if you tell a soul..." he threatened

"Stop being such a girl Malfoy, everyone's already seen it anyway." She replied a smirk playing on her lips.

"_Not fair!"_ he thought, _"her hair isn't pink!"_

They reached Snape's classroom, Hermione took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Scared?" Draco taunted

"Nope." She replied, "Just disappointed I have to spend my evening with you."

"Wouldn't you rather spend your evening with me than Potty and Weasel? At least I'm handsome and charming."

She snorted, "Yeah, with pink hair..."

"Why you..." Draco started but another voice interfered.

"ENOUGH!" Snape commanded

Both of them shut up instantly.

"For your detention tonight I want you to clean up this mess you made while I am gone." He said gesturing to the burn mark on the floor and the hot pink desks.

"Why are you leaving?" Hermione asked

"That, Miss Granger, is none of your concern." Snape snapped, "Now," he continued, "Give me your wands, I don't want any magice used, here are rags for your cleaning." He threw two filthy rags at them and left.

As soon as he heard his footsteps disappear, Draco put down his rag and said a spell under his breath directing his hands at the burn mark. Hermione did the same to the desks, the burn mark vanished and the desks were left sparkling.

"Wandless magic," she remarked turning toward him, "where did you learn?"

"A book Granger, where else." He said

"Oh, well I just thought..."

"Whatever, I have work to do so I would appreciate it if you would shut up."

"Fine." She humphed as she sat down.

The truth was Draco didn't have any work to do; he just didn't want to talk to her, so he watched her for a moment. She pulled out a C.D player and slipped on the headphones while trying to turn the device on. A confused look crossed her face as she turned it over in her hands.

"Out of all people, she should know how to work that." Draco thought to himself. After watching her for ten minutes he sighted got up and walked over to her. Taking her C.D player he messed with it for a moment before getting it to work.

"How did you..." she began to ask

"The same thing happened to mine yesterday, you put the batteries in wrong." He replied without thinking first.

"You mean you have a C.D player?" Hermione's eyes were wide

"I..." he started to make an excuse and decided she was to smart to fall for it, "if you tell anyone that I have a muggle device..."

Her eyes glinted but they held truth, "don't worry I won't." she interrupted

"Not even Potter or Weasley?"

"Not even Harry or Ron, I promise." She finished

Draco went to sit down.

"So, who do you like to listen to?" she asked

Draco turned and looked at her, she was actually stabbing at conversation with him.

"Well uh, I like The Darkness, New Found Glory, mostly any kind of rock and punk I guess. Some oldies are pretty good though like Billy Joel." It was amazing he was telling her this.

She smiled, "I like them too, The Darkness rock, and I grew up listening to Billy Joel. So," she continued, "how did you get your C.D's and stuff with your family being all anti-muggle?

"My first year I got bored one day in Digion (sp?!) Alley while my father was" he paused, "taking care of something." That day his father had been meeting with a group of death eaters and when he had seen how uncomfortable Draco had looked he had told him harshly to get out of his sight. He pulled away from the memory and continued, "I went out to the muggle shops and ended up talking to the owner of the C.D shop for a while and he gave me a free C.D, I've been going back ever since."

"Oh, so I guess you don't hate muggles then?" Hermione asked

When he didn't answer, she started to apologize.

"I shouldn't have said that"

"Well you did." Draco snapped, then he sighed, "Sometimes you don't have a choice the way you're brought up, I haven't always hated muggles." When he was younger his best friend, Matt, had been a muggle. When his father found out about their friendship, he had forbidden Draco from talking to him and made him stay inside the house. When matt came over to ask if Draco could play, his father had used an unforgivable curse on him right in front of Draco. Matt and his family moved away a month later, and that was when Draco was taught to hate muggles.

Hermione didn't ask any more questions and Draco didn't bother to continue conversation, he was already lost in his own thoughts.

When their detention was over and Snape had returned their wands, looking strangely at the desks, Draco and Hermione got up to leave. When they were outside the door just as Draco was about to walk away, Hermione asked one last question.

"Malfoy?"

"What Granger." He snapped, he didn't have time for more stupid questions

"Do you think you could call me Hermione from now on?

For a moment Draco was shocked by the unusual request, a first name basis with her?!

"I'll think about it." He replied as he walked away toward the common room.

A/N: Hoped you all liked the chapter! Anyways, I've been so busy lately! Our movers are gone now! (my house echoes it's scary!) But I still have to do my A.P work which doesn't help the fact that I haven't gotten time to spend with my friends (can you believe it! I haven't been to the pool once this summer!!!) We took our animals (one dog and two cats) to the vet the other day; I came home looking like a cat myself. Today (or this morning really) I had to go to the dentist and I got two teeth pulled. Now my mouth hurts and I can't eat anything because chewing is painful and then I was trying to drink a milkshake by my mom, who used to be a dentist when we lived in Maine and is going to get her job again when we get back, told me that sucking on the straw isn't good for the empty sockets, and stupid burger king (the only place to get a cheep milkshake) doesn't carry spoons so I had to give up my yummy chocolate milkshake to my mom, and this is a really long run on sentence. Breathes enough of the dentist. I should be leaving Germany (good 'ol rainy Germany, guess the weather right now...I'll give you a cookie if you get it right...) on Thursday and then everything becomes harder because school starts and my friend's computer doesn't work. Ok now I have to go because my time here at the library is up! PLEASE REVIEW! Kisses and cookies firefly


	9. Chapter 8

**Mudblood**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K. Rowling already does.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language, mature themes, and mild references to sex. (haha its going to take me a long time to get there!)

**A/N: **Please, please, please, PLEASE, forgive me for not updating! Only few people know how busy my life has been! I really haven't had any time to update and even know I should be doing homework! But I promise I will still write that is if anyone still reads this. Anyways I'll explain more at the end of this chapter, as for now I shouldn't keep you all from reading something you've been waiting months for!

**Note: The A/N at the end of this chapter is very important; I would appreciate it if everyone would read it. Even if you don't care about what's written, please read it! Thank you!

* * *

**

"_Do you think you could call me Hermione from now on?"_

The question kept running through Draco's mind and he lay in his bed staring at his ceiling, and boy was he "thinking about it." In fact he had no clue what to think _of _it, did she want a friendship? Was she playing some sort of game with him? Did that mean she wanted to call him Draco? He sighed, he didn't know if he should call her Hermione, but more than that he needed to understand why she wanted it. Rolling over onto his stomach he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his mind was to awake to let him. Hastily he got up and put on a cloak on, walking to his door he decided to go somewhere where he could sort out his thoughts.

* * *

"_I'll think about it."_

As she sat in the common room Hermione tried to figure out what Draco's answer ment. What she wanted to know even more was why in the name of Merlin had she asked him to call her Hermione? Did she feel sorry for him because of the way he was brought up? Well yes, but that didn't mean she would want him to call her Hermione because of it, those two things meant nothing to each other. Or maybe they did, by asking him to call her by her first name, she was going against the way he had been brought up, however, there was something else, she was also making an attempt at a possible friendship.

"A very, very small attempt." She thought. The only problem was… would he accept it?

* * *

Draco entered the green house quietly, the smell of the exotic plants flooding his senses. As a child he had always loved plants, they were like silent friends to him, ones that never judged him because of his family's name and where he came from. They survived on their own just like he did, but under the love and care of someone they thrived, something he would never experience.

He walked through the rows and rows of plants and flowers each organized by their properties, until he came to the ones he was looking for. Daises had no magical properties but Professor Sprout kept them in the greenhouse of the purpose of making bouquets. He smiled as he bent his head down to smell one. They didn't have a distinct smell, but that was what he liked about them, they gave him a content feeling…

_flashback_

A six year old Draco lay on his back in a field of daisies twirling one between his fingers and looking in to the sky, a content smile playing on his lips.

"Draco!" he heard his father call but did not register with it.

"Draco, where are you? Come here this instant!" The demand was simple but he didn't obey, he wanted to stay with the daisies. There was suddenly a voice next to him.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I'm playing with the daisies father." Draco replied innocently.

"Malfoys do not play with dasies, now come along; I don't want to see you here again." With that Draco was pulled roughly to his feet.

"But…"

"Don't talk back to me boy." His father replied coldly.

_end of flashback_

Draco remembered how he had tried to return to the daisy field after that but could never find it. As he grew older he figured his father must have put some kind of spell on it so he could never return.

Sighing he plucked one from one of the pots and twirled it in his finger. Such simple flowers that represented so many things, Gentleness, Innocence, Loyalty and Romance. He found himself surprisingly thinking of Granger, she was very gentle and innocent and her loyalty was what made her a Gryffindor, as for romance he didn't really know about that trait, and he didn't want to.

Fiddling with the daisy for a few more moments, he sighed as his thoughts settled and got up to leave the greenhouse, however, before he did he took a pot of daisies with him.

* * *

The next morning Draco sat down at breakfast he noticed two things that were different (besides the fact that it was Tuesday). First that Granger wasn't sitting in her usual spot with Potter and the Weasel, instead she was with the youngest of the Weasels smiling and laughing as they conversed. What was strange was that Potter and his sidekick didn't even seem to notice or care that she was gone. The second thing that was different was in Draco's favor, there was no leech clinging to his arm calling him sickening pet names, Pansy was nowhere to be seen. There had been rumor that she had been crying up in her room since Saturday when she couldn't find Draco, and that none of the girls could get her to stop.

Draco snorted at the thought of Pansy all pug faced and teary eyes with mascara smudged down her cheeks. Today, he decided was going to be an ok day.

* * *

Hermione stifled a large yawn as she sat down beside Ginny at breakfast, there was no way she was going to be able to make it through the day! She hadn't fallen asleep until four in the morning last night; her thoughts had kept her awake.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully

"Ugg…" was her reply.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" Ginny asked

"Uh huh." Hermione mumbled as she poured herself a large cup of coffee, even though she hated the drink, she knew she would need it.

"To busy snogging someone?"

"Yeah right." Hermione smiled at Ginny as she took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"So why are you sitting over here today, I mean not that I mind, but usually you sit with Harry and Ron." Ginny blushed as she asked Hermione.

"You didn't hear?" Hermione replied, almost everyone in the house knew what had happened with her and the boys.

"Oh," Ginny paused, "yeah I heard, I just didn't think it was that."

"It's that." Hermione said quietly.

"They're different, aren't they?" Ginny said, a sad look crossing her features.

"Yeah, I miss them."

"Me too."

There was a short pause when Ginny straightened up and said, "Look over there at Malfoy, he doesn't have Pansy hanging off his arm!"

"Maybe she dumped him…" Hermione guessed.

"Or maybe she got the point that Malfoy never liked her, and ran off with a dog, I'm sure a nice pug swept her off her feet."

"Yeah immange their puppies…" Hermione's face broke into a somewhat evil smile.

"Ewwwww!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed at their joke and Hermione thought to herself, _"Maybe today is going to be an ok day."

* * *

_

It did indeed turn out to be an ok day for Hermione, she never once fell asleep in class and had finished all her homework by dinner time. She was once again sitting with Ginny for dinner and was rather enjoying herself as she chatted with her friends, maybe she didn't need Harry and Ron after all.

"Hey Hermione, want to play a game of exploding snaps when we're done?" Ginny asked Hermione as she ate her dessert.

"Sure!" Hermione replied instantly then paused, "wait no I can't I have a detention tonight, with Malfoy."

"Oh." Ginny said looking a little discouraged, "What for?"

"Well we made a mistake during potions, he's my assigned partner for the rest of the year," at that Ginny made a face, "and Snape decided to give us detention for three nights! Although you should have been there, Malfoy's hair turned pink!"

"Pink!"

"Yeah pink, bright shocking hot pink!"

"How'd it look?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, rather good I think, it's quite his color!" Hermione laughed then looked down at her watch, "Darn its already five minutes till eight, I better go, I don't want to serve any more time then I have to!"

"Bye!" Ginny called as Hermione ran off.

She entered the potions room right at eight o'clock, only to find that Malfoy and Snape weren't there. She looked around catching her breath, as she turned toward the door Snape and Malfoy entered.

"Miss Granger," Snape started, "I do not have any work for you or Mr. Malfoy this evening so I expect you both to sit here and be quiet, and do not bicker." He said the last bit as a warning, "Unfortunatly I must leave again so I will leave you here by yourselves, and you are not to touch anything, understood?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said quietly

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I understand Professor." He replied.

"Good then." And with that Snape left the room robes flowing behind him.

There was a short silence as Hermione looked down at her shoes, when she looked up again she saw Malfoy hadn't moved.

All of the sudden, as if coming to an agreement with himself, Malfoy nodded his head in greating to her and said, "Evening, Hermione."

At first Hermione was shocked, he had decided to call her by her first name, but then she began to reply, "Good evening Mal…"

"Draco." Came his quiet request.

"Good evening, Draco." She smiled; it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

A/N: Ok so it's not the longest I've written, but I wasn't sure what to write! Before I say anything you all should be thanking the reviewer that has been begging me to update, she or he, although I think she, has reminded me that people still read this, so phphh ( ), whoever you are, thank you! Anyways here's the news.

1. I need a beta, (can't you tell there are probably tons of mistakes in this story! But you have to forgive me for that since I don't know where she is!) or at least I think I need one, my current/old one, well I don't know where she is, or if she even remembers this story, so if anyone would like to help me out, please e-mail me at I would really appreciate it! If anyone else would like to e-mail me for the heck of it, you're welcome to.

2. I've written a new story, well I don't know if it will be a story or just a one-shot thingy. But I would love for someone to volunteer to read it and tell me what you think, I already have a really good friend reading it, but I could use another opinion before I decide to post it or not. So if you would like to read it, please e-mail me at the address above.

Ok that's all, at least I think so. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try and make it soon! Life is just busy ya know! Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if anyone still reads this! Plus I love getting them!

Kisses and cookies

firefly


End file.
